


It's Just Another New Year's Eve

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [24]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the team has different ways of welcoming the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Another New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found on my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> Written for the Secret Treehouse 2013 Secret Santa.
> 
> Author's Note: Deep apologies for the lateness, but I hope that this Secret Santa fic will make you happy today, puck1919! :) The Lifetimes hiatus is still ongoing, but I hope everyone enjoys this story anyway. Special thanks to my good friend ocelot_l for acting as beta and helping with my creativity lapse. *whew* I hope everyone has a safe and wonderful new year!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "It's Just Another New Year's Eve" is performed by Barry Manilow.

Linkara yawned heartily as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, scratching his side and wondering about what he should make for himself on this morning, before a strange assortment of smells caused his nose to start wrinkling. “What now?” he muttered as he headed for the kitchen, half expecting to find Linksano attempting to use his stove for a science experiment. As he grew closer, though, Linkara realized that while the aromas were unfamiliar – a bit savory, but not in the usual way that eggs or bacon smelt savory – they were still causing his stomach to continue its rumbling. He peeked his head into the kitchen and heaved a sigh of relief when no mad scientist or melted cooking utensils were anywhere to be found. “Good morning, Ninja.”

Ninja-Style Dancer gave a deep bow to his teammate before making a wide sweep of his hands to show the variety of wares he had on display atop the kitchen counter. *Good morning and Happy New Year’s Eve, Linkara. I thought that on this wonderful day I would prepare for you and the others the traditional wares of my homeland.*

Linkara goggled when he realize just how much food there actually was currently in his kitchen. “Jeez, Ninja, you must have been up before dawn in order to make all this food! Do you ever sleep?”

Ninja silently chuckled, in a very good mood thanks to Linkara’s impressed reaction. *Of course I sleep, but New Year’s is my favorite holiday of all, so I couldn’t help going all out for everyone.*

Linkara peered over the various dishes and saw several items that didn’t look at all familiar. “Well, uh, thanks, man, that’s very… kind of you. So, what are they? And do we have to eat them with chopsticks?” he added in a worried tone when he saw a set of the utensils sitting on the table. Ninja chuckled again as he started to prepare a plate for Linkara.

*Don’t worry, those are just for me. I wouldn’t want you almost poking Boffo in the eye again anyway.*

“That only happened twice,” Linkara murmured, blushing a bit at the memory of his poor usage with the wooden implements.

“Morning, Kid!” Harvey greeted as he walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and with the morning paper under his arm. “And good morning to you as well,” he added to Ninja, though his eyes remained always on Linkara. Harvey wrapped his arms around Linkara’s waist and gave him a kiss on his neck, eliciting giggles from the comic lover. “Mmm, you smell nice. What’s that fragrance of yours?”

“My pillow. I haven’t showered yet.”

“Well, it works wonders for ya. So,” Harvey turned to admire the varied dishes on the counter as well, “what’s all that over there?”

*They are osechi.*

“Gesundheit.”

*They are the traditional New Year’s fare of Japan* Ninja held up, looking annoyed by Harvey’s joke. *I am sure they will be to everyone’s liking once you are finished kidding around.*

“I’m sure too, Twinkle-Toes,” Harvey agreed, filling up his plate to try to mollify the ninja. “You are the best cook around these parts when it comes to Japanese food, so I can’t wait to sink my teeth into these… uh…”

*Broiled fish cakes.*

“Uh yeah… I’m always hankering for that early in the morning,” Harvey replied, looking much less enthusiastic than he had a moment earlier.

“Come on, Harvey,” Linkara teased as he sat down with his plate at the table. “Aren’t you always telling me to put the chicken tenders down and try new things?”

Harvey shot him a glare. “Oh, you gonna start taking my advice now, Kid? Because I gotta couple other things I want to tell ya…”

Thankfully the singer was interrupted by a thundering noise coming from the upper floor, which quickly made its way to the staircase.

“First one to the couch gets to pick the cartoons!” 90s Kid shouted as he jumped onto the banister, sliding down at full speed. Boffo was right on his tail, jumping down two steps at a time in an attempt to catch him and honking his horn happily while 90s Kid giggled with glee. Once they’d both landed on the ground, they raced for the living room, but 90s Kid made a spectacular full-body dive into the air and landed on the sofa seconds before Boffo could reach out to it. “Yes! I totally win!”

 _Good race, 90s Kid. I’m sure you’ll pick some wonderful shows for us to watch today!_ Boffo honked cheerfully before he headed into the kitchen to pour his morning coffee. _Good morning, everyone! Oh wow, this is amazing! It looks like you made us something special for breakfast today, Ninja!_

*Indeed I have, Boffo.* Ninja’s mood brightened considerably at the sight of his best friend. *I have prepared several things for you, including: _kurikinton_ , which is mashed sweet potatoes with chestnut, to symbolize good wealth for the coming year; _datemaki_ , which are sweet rolled omelets with fish paste, for many auspicious days ahead; _kuro-mame_ , or black soybeans, for good health; and finally _ebi_ , or shrimp skewers cooked with sake and soy sauce, so that we may have longevity in the new year.*

“Oh, um, that looks… totally good,” 90s Kid said, having followed the clown into the kitchen, “but like… can’t we have some Pop-Tarts or Captain Crunch to bring us good luck next year?” Ninja sighed and was about to head into the pantry to grab the suggested items, but Boffo halted him with a hand to the arm before shooting 90s Kid a reproachful look.

 _I’m sad to hear you can’t appreciate new things, 90s Kid. Ninja worked very hard to make this meal for us and you know his food is always delicious. I wish you would be willing to try something new now and then – all of you._ He gave a pointed look to Linkara.

“Don’t pin this on me, I’m eating it!” Linkara replied, pointing to the fork in his hand. He took a large bite of ebi, chewed it slowly, and swallowed. “Not bad. Could use tartar sauce though.”

“Really?” 90s Kid looked surprised by Linkara’s reaction. “Wow. If Linkara-dude likes it, it must be awesome! Load me up, Ninja!”

_I’ll take some of everything as well, my friend._

Ninja shot Boffo an appreciative look before nodding his head. *Right away.*

Once everyone had a full plate, they sat down together at the table to eat and talk.

“So, does everyone have New Year’s plans for the evening?” Linkara wondered.

“Ooh ooh, I do!” 90s Kid instantly replied, holding high the chopsticks Ninja had let him borrow and subsequently dropping his egg omelet to the floor. “I’m totally going over to Dan’s place and we’re gonna have the most awesome party that lasts all night!”

“Yeah, you and everyone else in the country,” Linkara joked. 90s Kid frowned a little.

“Whatever, dude. I bet you aren’t doing anything as fun as me and Dan.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Harvey and I will be out having dinner later, which sounds pretty fun to me,” he added with a wink to the singer. “You don’t have to wait up for us.”

 _I hope you all have a wonderful time together. Linksano and I have plans of our own and won’t be back until tomorrow._ Boffo blushed as Ninja, Linkara and Harvey all shot him surprised but intrigued looks. _Well, it is our anniversary, so we thought it would be nice to spend a day together. Linksano even has something very fun planned for tonight, though he won’t tell me what it is. He said it’s going to be a surprise._ Boffo clapped his hands together eagerly. _I’m so excited to find out what it is!_

“Knowing the doc, it’s probably a trip to a rock polishing store,” Harvey muttered, earning several snickers from around the table.

 _It was not a store, it was a Gem-Rock museum._ Boffo corrected, looking slightly put out by their teasing. _And I had a wonderful time learning about crystals and minerals that afternoon._

*Don’t fret, my friend.* Ninja said as he refilled Boffo’s coffee for him. *Simply remain focused on the fact that you will be able to spend New Year’s Eve and Day with someone you love dearly. Many congratulations on your anniversary.*

Boffo’s smile returned brighter than ever. _You’re right. Thank you so much, Ninja._

”What about you?” Harvey questioned, looking to the ninja. “You got any exciting plans tonight?”

*Not really. I will be spending my New Year’s Eve in solitude, as I always do, before preparing for what I must do the next day* Ninja replied in a casual manner. At once, Boffo and 90s Kid looked alarmed.

“You’re gonna be all alone, Ninja? Dude, that’s not right. You can totally come and hang out and me and Dan’s party if you want to!”

 _Or you can accompany Linksano and I out for the evening._ Boffo also offered. _I am certain he would be happy to have your company._

The two looked at Harvey and Linkara then, who glanced at each other uneasily.

“Uh, well…I suppose I could make our reservations for three if you wanted to come,” Harvey reluctantly said. “Although once dinner’s over, you’re on your own, since my bed don’t do three no more-”

“Harvey!” Linkara hissed, smacking him on the arm as his cheeks burned.

“What?” Harvey asked, looking perplexed.

To everyone’s surprise, Ninja held up a card covered with laughter.

*Hahahahahahaha. Oh, it feels so good to laugh like this on the last day of the year. Thank you all for your kind offers, but I must turn them down. You see, New Year’s is a time I like to be alone, to reflect on what I have accomplished in the past and what I have still to accomplish in the future. I enjoy my solitude on this night and I will be very happy ringing in the new year by myself. I admit, though, it warms my heart to know that you all care enough about me to invite me into your lives on this most special evening* Ninja said, giving them all warm looks before he stood up and cleared the table. *Now, I must bid you adieu. Have a happy evening filled with love, everyone, and I will see you next year.*

“Bye,” everyone called out as the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Well, I guess we’d better start getting ready for tonight,” Linkara declared as he started heading upstairs for a shower. “If I don’t see you before midnight, have a happy new year everyone.”

After everyone chorused this sentiment and headed off to watch cartoons or iron their suit, Boffo decided to bring a tray of food to Linksano. He’d been sleeping in later than usual lately and Boffo wanted to make sure he had a nice breakfast, especially on this day when he’d finally reveal what his surprise would be. Boffo felt a bit giddy simply trying to imagine it, and he didn’t mind at all, since this was a feeling he could enjoy experiencing for very many days.

\-----

That evening, Harvey put on his finest tuxedo and preened carefully in front of the mirror. “Everybody else already take off, Kid?” he asked as the younger man approached him.

“Yep. 90s Kid went to Dan’s hours ago, Boffo and Linksano are just heading out the door now, and Ninja’s off somewhere we will never find, but that’s not unusual for him.” Linkara slid his arms around Harvey’s waist then and admired how good they both looked dressed up in their formal clothes. “Part of me just wants to stay home and keep you all to myself.”

“Oh, is that so?” Harvey grinned, turning around to wrap Linkara in an embrace. “Well, if I hadn’t made this reservation six months in advance, and sweet-talked the hostess into giving us the best table in the joint, I might take you up on that. But we’ll have plenty of time to enjoy this empty house after dessert, Kid.”

“Honestly, you didn’t have to go that far for me, Harvey. You know I would’ve been satisfied with another karaoke night like last year.” Linkara told him, his eyes dancing. “Besides, you took out all the stops for our anniversary not too long ago.”

“New Year’s Eve is just as special as an anniversary, Kid. It’s always important to start the year off right with a bang, not to mention set the tone for everything to come.”

Linkara chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Harvey.”

Harvey smiled and took a glance at his watch, dusting his hands quickly before going to open the front door for Linkara. “C’mon, Kid, it’s that time! We don’t want to be late, do we?” He closed and locked the door behind them as they left, trying to smother the laughter bubbling up inside him as they made their way down to the parking lot.

Linkara was about to head for Harvey’s car when his eyes registered a long, dark vehicle parked before him. His jaw dropped. “Harvey, I swear to God, if you ordered a limo, I am going to-”

“Now, now, sweetheart, I just wanted us to be able to travel in style,” Harvey smoothly replied, squeezing Linkara’s shoulders warmly. Linkara turned to him ready to argue, shook his head in an almost dazed manner, before shrugging and pulling Harvey down into a deep kiss.

“Alright, since it’s New Year’s Eve, you win. I’ll let you live. This time.” Linkara’s eyes sparkled warmly.

“You’re a peach, Kid.”

“As long as you promise to make a New Year’s resolution about cutting back on your spending next year.”

“…this peach ain’t as sweet as I was hoping.”

“Get in the car, Harvey.”

\-----

After a luxurious evening out that involved delicious food and refreshing wine, being serenaded by a soulful jazz band, rich dessert, and many leg strokes under the table, Harvey and Linkara’s appetites were finally satiated and they were ready for their evening to continue at home.

“You sure you don’t want to be out somewhere for the stroke of midnight, Harvey? I hear they’re going to have some great fireworks,” Linkara commented as they entered the apartment.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you, Kid. Besides,” Harvey surprised his boyfriend by scooping him up into his arms and carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom, “I’m pretty sure we can make our own fireworks tonight. What do you think, sweetheart?”

Linkara laughed and wrapped his arms around Harvey’s neck, a dazzling smile upon his face. “I think that’s a great idea, Harvey. I love you so much–why are all your Pokémon plushies wearing pointy hats?!”

“They wanted to celebrate the New Year too.”

“I am not celebrating anything until you get them out of here!”

“Aww come on, Kid, once we get started you won’t even notice ‘em. Look, I’ll even tilt the hats down over their eyes so they won’t see anything.”

“Your second resolution is going to be you getting help for this plushie obsession!”

\-----

“Happy New Year!” 90s Kid and Dan shouted in glee as they blew noisemakers directly into the face of Travis, who came into the room carrying a bottle of champagne. He gazed at the two with a very unamused expression and focused on undoing the twist tie to open the bottle.

“Honestly, do you two ever quit it?”

“Yeah, Travis is used to different things being blown all over his face,” ROB quipped, quickly rolling away as Travis threw a cork in his direction.

“Oh, Travis, I know you enjoy the New Year’s festivities as much as we do!” Dan said cheerfully, rattling another noisemaker in his hand. “Did I ever tell you about the time Smitty and I rung in the New Year with a glasses repair kit and a-”

“Yes, Dan, several times,” Dolly replied dryly, warming her hands in front of the fireplace before smoothing out her skirt. “Alright, I think I’m gonna head out now, so just be sure to keep an eye on things here, okay?”

Mrs. Crabtree grabbed the bottle of champagne from her husband and took a large swig before sighing in contentment. “And we’d better head to the bar if we wanna get there before the vodka runs dry.”

Travis groaned. “Fine, but we’re taking a cab home. I’m still cleaning out the carpets in my car from last time.”

“Wait, you dudes and dudettes are leaving?” 90s Kid asked, looking genuinely surprised. “But I thought we were gonna have an awesome party here?”

“Sorry, kid, but Dan’s idea of a New Year’s party involves watching ‘When Harry Met Sally’ and pointing out useless facts about the film that no one cares about,” Dolly told him.

“Which is pretty much his idea for every type of party,” Travis added.

“And he doesn’t do coke or even drink anymore,” Mrs. Crabtree chimed in, still chugging from the bottle. “So he’s not exactly the funnest guy to be around anymore.”

“What? Dan is totally fun!” 90s Kid looked at the trio in complete surprise and was prepared to argue with them further until he felt Dan’s hands on his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Kid. I don’t mind if they leave. We can have a great party with just you, me, and ROB.”

“Oh hell no,” ROB said, wheeling over to the door. “I am not spending my last night of the year with you when there’s a good chance Mrs. Crabtree will come home so drunk she’ll actually start thinking clearly about who she wants to give her a kiss at midnight.”

The four took their leave after that, Travis and ROB bickering the whole way, leaving Dan and 90s Kid all alone.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Dan said, squeezing 90s Kid’s shoulders gently. “I know you wanted to have a party, but sometimes my friends aren’t the most reliable people.”

90s Kid could feel the slight hint of sadness in Dan’s words and he quickly enveloped the man in a hug. “We don’t need them to have the most awesome party ever, dude. We just need you, me, some pizzas, some movies, and an empty house where we can do whatever we want. Now you order for us, and I’ll, like, get us something to drink, okay?”

“Sure thing, Kid.” After ordering their food, Dan went to curl up on the couch with a blanket and awaited 90s Kid’s return. He smiled as his boyfriend returned a few minutes later carrying two mugs of steaming hot cocoa and quickly made room on the couch for him. “Thanks, sweetie. This is just what I needed. Here’s to the New Year, one which I hope will be as wonderful as the previous one I got to spend with you.” Dan said, clinking mugs with him.

“Aw, thanks, dude. Cheers!” 90s Kid gave Dan a quick kiss before drinking his cocoa. “Mmm. I’m so totally glad we get to hang out together and drink good stuff and stay up totally late!”

“That’s what this holiday is all about, Kid,” Dan replied, nestling his head against the teen’s chest. “So, what should we do for entertainment?”

“You wanna watch that Harry-Sally movie thing?” 90s Kid asked. Dan chuckled and shook his head.

“Nope. Dolly may think she knows me better than anyone, but I honestly hate that movie. I would rather watch ‘Halloween 3’ than that piece of trash. Or… one of the ‘Care Bear’ movies, if someone happened to own one of those,” he added, his eyes twinkling.

“I have all of those!” 90s Kid eagerly replied, reaching into his backpack for where he kept several well-guarded VHS tapes. “I also got all the new ‘My Little Pony’ episodes so we can totally watch them together too, if you wanna.”

“I totally wanna, Kid.”

“Awesome!” 90s Kid quickly got up to slide one of the videos into the VCR, peeking outside the window to make sure the other cars were completely out of sight as he did. As it began to play, he curled back up with Dan on the couch to enjoy the film.

Dan laid the blanket over their laps and indulged in more cocoa, and later on pizza, with his boyfriend, watching the colorful images dance along the screen. They decided to turn the lights off eventually, leaving only the roaring fire and the TV to brighten the room, making the room very cozy and soothing scene. Dan was very content to be curled under the blankets pressed against 90s Kid’s chest and stroked his fingers over the teen’s softly.

“You having a good time, dude?”

“Mmm, definitely, Kid. I can’t wait to see what happens… when the dark evil pony comes back…” Dan started wrapping his arms around 90s Kid’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

“You getting sleepy, dude?”

“I’m fine, sweetie,” Dan told him, though his eyes were closed. “Just resting for a minute. You’re so nice and warm.”

90s Kid put his own arms around Dan and let his head rest against his, stifling a yawn that threatened to rise. It really did feel nice and cozy to be so close to him, with a roaring fire and a pleasant taste of cocoa and tomato sauce in his mouth. The calming pictures and sounds continued to float from the television, and soon 90s Kid found his eyes drooping behind his shades.

“I guess its midnight somewhere,” he murmured, shutting off the TV and pulling the blanket closer around them as they drifted off. “Happy New Year’s, Dan…”

“Happy New Year’s, Kid…” Dan murmured sleepily with a soft kiss to his cheek. After that, only the sounds of embers and soft, even breathing could be heard.

\-----

“Alright, you can open your eyes, Boffo.”

The clown complied and gasped in delight as he took in the graceful dancers waltzing across the ballroom in perfect synchronicity, as if they had been practicing since the start of the previous New Year’s Eve.

_Oscar, I can’t believe we’re going dancing! I have always wanted to try this with you! No wonder you asked me to dress a bit differently tonight._

Boffo was wearing tonight a pink linen suit and normal-sized dress shoes, which were causing him to walk a bit more awkwardly than usual.

“I had hoped you would be pleased with this choice for a date,” Linksano told him, tugging a bit on the same red velvet bow tie he had worn for their first date last New Year’s Eve. “I wanted to take you out somewhere special this evening, since it is our anniversary and all.” Linksano’s cheeks turned pink with delight as he thought about this fact; a part of him still couldn’t believe he been in a successful relationship with someone for an entire year. “I’ve even been staying up late the past few weeks so that I could make certain I knew all the dance steps perfectly.”

 _I see now why you’ve been sleeping in so often lately._ Boffo smiled and squeezed his arm. _I am so very pleased that you wanted to take me out dancing this evening, Oscar. I’m sure we’re going to have a wonderful time. I only hope I don’t embarrass myself._

“Ah, you are too modest. You have dexterity the likes I’ve never seen when you are performing acrobatic feats, so why would that vanish in a medium such as this? I’m sure you’re going to be delightful on the dance floor.”

Boffo looked down, his cheeks swiftly matching his jacket. _You always have so much confidence in me. I’m sure I’ll be able to pull this off with your help._

“That’s the spirit!” Linksano agreed. “Why don’t we get a drink first to get into the mood, Boffo?”

The two poured themselves a glass of punch each and watched the dancers twirl and glide around the room for a bit, letting the music relax them into a state of wonder. After their glasses were empty and some space had opened on the floor, Linksano extended his hand to Boffo. “May I have this dance?”

Boffo felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, but slid his hand into the scientist’s. _Of course._

Linksano led Boffo out to join the other dancers and quickly fell into the rhythm of the music. He led the clown along with ease, the violin strings carrying them both along the polished floor. “You are quite light on your feet, Boffo.”

_You are too kind, Oscar. I’m afraid these smaller shoes make my movements a bit awkward; I’m not used to it. I’m sorry for lacking grace._

“Nonsense,” Linksano smoothly replied, since dancing seemed to loosen him up quite a bit. “You’re the best partner I’ve ever had the privilege of dancing with. You are so very agile and flexible, it’s as though you’re dancing on air.”

Boffo blushed, turning his head slightly as they continued with the steps. _Oh, Oscar. I'm always overwhelmed when you are so kind to me._

“On the contrary, it is you who is too kind to me,” Linksano told him with a smile. “Honestly, it is a result of that kindness that has led to us dancing here tonight. I never imagined you would want to go on a single date with me, let alone the almost fifty that we have experienced together, since that night at the karaoke bar so long ago.”

Boffo smiled and started to relax, not worrying as much about the steps. _I still think about that night all the time. I was so worried you wouldn’t like me, Oscar… but instead you’ve made me feel so very loved and so very happy. It was the greatest night of my life…_

They continued to dance the night away, things mostly going smoothly, though there were a few points where Boffo stumbled and nearly lost his balance. Fortunately, Linksano always caught him and Boffo soon became rather delirious with adoration for his boyfriend. As the midnight hour drew nearer, though, their feet grew ever more tired and the two decided it would be best to retire to a hotel room for the evening.

Linksano opened the door before the two walked into the room, hand-in-hand. “It’s such a beautiful night,” Linksano remarked, looking out the window at the starry sky. Boffo nodded and pulled Linksano into an embrace, hugging him warmly.

_It really is. I’m so happy to be here with you, Oscar._

Linksano smiled and felt flutters in his stomach as he opened his heart to the clown. “This last year has been undoubtedly the best of my life,” he admitted, still holding Boffo close to him. “I remember how nervous and unsure of myself I was a year ago today, and now I wonder if I’m even that same person. I’ve grown since then, thanks to you. I never thought I could grow to love someone so dearly, more than I ever knew was possible.”

Boffo smiled, squeezing Linksano’s shoulders. _When you asked me out that night, I couldn’t bring myself to hope that it might lead to something like this. I was afraid that you’d just give me the one date and then let me down easy, but you’ve made me so very happy. I love you, Oscar, and I’ve loved being your beau._

Linksano chuckled and in the distance outside, they heard the countdown. “Well then, shall we keep with tradition and wish each other luck for another happy year?”

_And all the ones after that?_

Linksano put a hand to Boffo’s cheek and leaned in close, feeling his confidence take charge of himself for once that night. “Until there are no more years left.”

Boffo closed his eyes and felt his heart flutter as Linksano pressed his lips to his, tightening his arms around his neck. Outside the window, they could hear faint cries of celebration and the buzzing and blaring of noisemakers and horns, though it was barely audible over the pounding of their hearts.

After they pulled apart, Linksano, now blushing, took Boffo’s hand and led him over to the bed. As layers were removed and they tumbled down together in a warm embrace, Linksano gazed at Boffo with uncovered eyes and smiled. “Happy anniversary, dear.”

 _Happy anniversary, Oscar._ Boffo signed back, pulling him into another kiss. _My love._

\-----

Ninja checked himself in a mirror, making sure the black kimono he bore was spotless, before he stepped out into the winter’s night. He only had a short journey to make before he arrived at the temple and he closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly as he heard the bell start to ring, 108 times to be exact. Once it had finished, signaling the beginning of the New Year, he entered the small shrine where the bell waited before him.

Ninja bowed twice, clapped his hands together twice, and then bowed again before settling onto his knees and praying.

_“I am thankful for being watched over this past year. I still have many things I must do to make up for the past, but I will continue to work hard, so please continue to watch over me. Please, also watch over my companions: the Champion of the world, who has faced many trials and protected so many; the fighter who has lost so much but finally found something to live for again; the child who will one day grow into a man we can all be proud of; the traveler who has made a home and found his place here; the ones made of metal and data and foam, who might not be human but are still worthy of life; and the gentle one, bringer of smiles and joy to us all. If the gods are too busy to watch over them, then please grant me the strength to do so in their place. These are good, decent people who have taken in this unworthy one and given him a home, a purpose, a chance to make amends. I cannot change my past, but my future is still to come and I will do everything I can to make it a happy future for everyone.”_

Ninja prayed a while longer before finally standing back up. He walked outside, nodding to the few familiar faces he often saw at the temple, before pulling out an orange from his pocket and walking out into the woods. He settled on a high tree branch and took a bite of his fruit as he waited for the first sunrise of the new year to greet him.


End file.
